


That infuriating chunk of muscle

by mainlysushi



Series: Atypical Romance [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainlysushi/pseuds/mainlysushi
Summary: There’s just something about Choi Seungcheol that infuriates Soonyoung.





	1. Lopsided grins should be illegal

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Choi Seungcheol is the warmest person I know. He’s also rude af.

Tired. Exhausted. Soonyoung felt like his soul’s leaving his body to be honest. But he pushed thoughts of his comfortable bed and sleeping until noon at the back of his mind. He really had no choice as of the moment.

Despite arriving at his dorm extremely late after another tiresome dance practice and having almost no sleep the night before, Soonyoung woke up early - against his will mind you - and came to school to watch the basketball team’s game. Again, against his will.

Beady almond eyes turned into icy crescents, the silent seething rage a contrast to his usual warm and carefree gaze. “Why do I have to be here?” Soonyoung said through gritted teeth, glaring at his roommate. The latter was the one who had unceremoniously dragged a half awake Soonyoung out of his pillow fort.

“Why do I have to come with you anyway? You don’t even like basketball,” he added, voice almost whining.

Seungkwan, his always noisy yet sometimes caring roommate, rolled his eyes at Soonyoung’s words. “I didn’t _ specifically _ say I don’t like basketball,” he replied a tad defensively. “I just  _ didn’t realise _ how  _ fascinating _ it was before!” he sassily reasoned.

Soonyoung felt his left eye twitch in annoyance. He was about to rant off but then felt someone sit beside him. He turned to his side and saw his best friend, Jihoon. Eyebrows shot up in good surprise.

“Jihoon!” Soonyoung exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” he asked, quite confused. As far as he knew, his best friend doesn’t like basketball. He was a soccer fanatic like Soonyoung after all.

The said male huffed, puffing his already filled cheeks. “I need to wait for Jun,” he answered, grumbling. “We have to do our assignment after this stupid game.”

Soonyoung felt his lips tug upwards. Just a bit. Being friends with the other since childhood had given Soonyoung the slight advantage of knowing the meaning of every lilt of his voice to every twitch of his face. Despite the  _ obvious _ twinge of irritation, Soonyoung could clearly see through Jihoon’s indifferent facade.

The crowd then started cheering excitedly, catching the attention of Soonyoung. He turned to the court and saw Kim Mingyu, a junior, running a fast break through the enemy's’ defenses and making a swift pass towards his teammate on their side of the court. Said teammate then effortlessly caught the ball mid-air and had dunked the ball in the ring, earning loud cheers and screams from their side of the court.

It was the perfect tie-breaker before the first half of the game ended. And it was all thanks to that infuriating chunk of muscle.

Soonyoung followed the player with a jersey number 08 on their back. His teammates had come up to him and gave him pats on the back for his and Mingyu’s quick play, congratulating him and all that. The dumb chunk clearly basked in the victory as they headed back into the dugout for a short halftime break; that goofy, pathetic, and annoying lopsided grin stretching along his lips.

He always had that smile on his face - whenever or wherever - as if it had become a permanent feature. Lopsided grins should be illegal. Especially on that stupid person’s face.

Scoffing disdainfully, Soonyoung crossed his arms over his chest and sat back on the benches, gaze still on the jersey number 08.

_ ‘'Choi freaking Cheol!’  _ he thought, his face scrunching up in disgust.

He really was an infuriating chunk of a muscle.


	2. Red like Rudolph's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your ears are red."
> 
> “Yeah,” he breathily replied. “It turns red when I’m embarrassed. It’s a dead giveaway to be honest,” he furthered, his ears getting impossibly redder.

Despite the chaos of high school lunchtime around him, Soonyoung was deadly focused.

He had his nose buried in his notes, eyebrows knitted together and lips pursed in concentration as his eyes furiously scanned his sorry-of-an-excuse handwriting. They have a test next period and he hadn’t had the chance to review at all. It wasn’t his fault that Seungkwan had great timing.

Soonyoung felt his left eye twitch in annoyance just remembering his oh so dramatic roommate.

He had spent the entire night last night listening to Seungkwan bemoan about his seemingly increasing _obsession_ attraction towards the basketball team’s manager, Chwe Hansol. Soonyoung should have known about the _harmless_ crush when the younger started dragging him to the basketball team’s games and practices. The senior had almost, _almost_ , strangled Seungkwan when the latter left him alone at the stands to personally congratulate Hansol ( _‘he didn’t even play, what the heck?’_ he groused) but Soonyoung still liked the younger to put up with his antics. But the talk stretched out the whole night, his notes left unopened and him unprepared for the test.

He wasn’t much of a studious student but he has to pass his subjects to stay in the dance club. He needed an above the average grade - that was the deal he had with his parents. Anything lower would automatically have him leave his club.

And Soonyoung wouldn’t have that.

So instead of eating his usual lunch set of rice, fried pork, kimchi jjjigae, and mini pajeon; Soonyoung opted for banana bread and milk for a quick filler and spend the rest of lunchtime cramming. Jun and Jihoon tried to make him eat something heavier. He just bought another bottle of milk to somewhat mollify the two.

***

Lost between idioms and phrases, he heard an extremely familiar voice getting closer to their table. Soonyoung’s entire body instantly went stiff.

He heard that person and Wonwoo greet his friends and himself before sitting down. That person just so happens to choose the seat beside his. Soonyoung tried to reign in his irritation.

“Studying for the test in English?” Seungcheol asked him. He could feel the other intently staring at him. Soonyoung pursed his lips. He shifted in his seat and immersed himself in his notes, noisily slurping his drink and adamantly ignoring Seungcheol.

“Don’t mind him,” Jun told the basketball player, patting him on the shoulder. “He didn’t get enough beauty sleep last night,” he explained, smirking at the other. Soonyoung simply and surreptitiously kicked Jun in the shin. The Chinese winced but was clearly amused with Soonyoung’s grumpy self.

Letting the dancer off for a while, he then decided to turn his attention towards his captain.

“So Seungcheol,” he started, saying his name with a drawl. The basketball player looked at him, eyebrow raised and mouth full of food. “I saw you and a student from that all-girls school near here together yesterday…” he continued. “Is she your girlfriend or maybe a #FWB?”

Seungcheol all but choked on his food. Wonwoo helpfully passed him a bottle of water. The latter gratefully took it and quickly downed the liquid.

Curious, Soonyoung took a quick glance at the basketball player.

“N-no,” he spluttered, cheeks flushed. “W-we’re not dating,” he answered. “We’re not even _involved_ ,” he stressed. He was staring at Soonyoung, gaze pleading.

“She’s my cousin,” he added with a huff, pouting.

 _'He looks like a petulant child,'_ he observed. The ends of his lips twitched in amusement. He also noticed how flushed the tips of his ears were.

Before he could stop himself, Soonyoung found himself saying - "your ears are red."

Everyone at the table then stared at him. He knew they were surprised but his comment was  _really_ so unexpected. It just clearly slipped from his mouth and he couldn't help but feel rather... put on the spot.

Silence hung in the air. Soonyoung felt his face warm.

Seungcheol then buried his head in his arms, laughing softly. “Yeah,” he breathily replied. “It turns red when I’m embarrassed. It’s a dead giveaway to be honest,” he furthered, his ears getting impossibly redder.

“Red like Rudolph's,” Soonyoung muttered under his breath. The basketball player heard him and gave him a shy smile.

The dancer then returned his gaze on his notes. He tried to furiously ignore Jun’s teasing smirk, Jihoon’s questioning gaze, and Wonwoo’s silent judgment. He most especially and determinedly ignored the stupid chunk of muscle beside him. He has a test to study for after all.

 _‘Choi freaking Cheol,’_ he internally grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's been a while! (//_\\\\\\\\\\)
> 
> I've just been so uninspired lately, I couldn't even write a draft for months ;_;
> 
> Congratulations to my bbys for winning Artist if the Year in AAA btw!!! Imma so proud of SVT :(((((
> 
> What's your fav from Teen, AGE btw? I love EVERYTHING!!! But Campfire just speaks to me in so many levels. Clap too! I always find myself bawling whilst watching/listening to it lololol
> 
> Anyw! FWB is an abbrev of friends with benefits. Hehehe. Gomen (-u-)v
> 
> See you guys! Hopefully I'd get back soon ^^
> 
> #A


	3. A pout no human could ever resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just one song,” he stressed, almond eyes meeting doe eyes.
> 
> Seungcheol grinned and nodded happily whilst everyone cheered in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need some sooncheol in our lives, right?

Soonyoung stared at the spectacle in front of him, completely and utterly speechless. Two buffoons, Mingyu who was deadass hyper and Jun, were at the center of the karaoke room singing - _‘or is it screeching?’_ \- whilst shamelessly dancing to Red Velvet’s Bad Boy.

His eyes widened remarkably when the two started to do a strip tease. Everyone, including his usually no-shit best friend Jihoon, was encouraging the two faux strippers. They were hollering and whistling like some sexually frustrated old man. _‘Well we are hormonal teenagers,’_ he thought with a huff. He was honestly wondering if the other customers and the employees could hear them despite the soundproof room. They were making a huge ruckus after all, with all the shouting and stuff.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying as he might to ignore the people in front of him. Even the always stoic and quiet Wonwoo had joined the stupid duo in their little show. He seriously needed to purify his eyes with holy water. _‘And maybe my brain too,’_ he added dramatically.

It would take a long while to erase the image of Jun imitating a dominatrix. He might get nightmares because of it. A slight shiver went down his spine just by thinking about it.

The dancer asked himself again why he was here in the first place. He was supposed to be in the dance studio, practicing their new routine for the upcoming sports festival but somehow he had found himself amongst the basketball team with his best friend as well as his roommate in a karaoke room near the train station, singing and dancing to their heart’s content.

 _‘What happened to your priorities, Kwon Soonyoung?!’_ he angrily groused whilst grabbing for another can of cider. It’s still a couple of hours until their curfew and it was obvious everyone wanted to stay longer. It was a weekend after all. There was no need to wake up early for the next day. Soonyoung wanted otherwise. He wanted to go home. Or maybe go to the dance studio and practice. He just honestly wanted to leave.

A familiar laugh then reached his ears. It belonged to the person who made him come here in the first place. His gaze instantly went to that infuriating chunk of muscle.

Choi Seungcheol - a.k.a. basketball team captain - was talking animatedly with Vernon and Jaehyun, a junior member of the basketball team. The three of them looked so engrossed in their conversation, they didn’t even flinch when Johnny, another basketball team member, tried to reach IU’s high note in Good Day. _‘Ahh~ They must be talking about their game,’_ he deduced, watching the three albeit a little too closely.

The basketball team had won another game earlier this afternoon, thus snagging a spot in the semi-finals of the regional competition. It was the reason _they_ were celebrating today - for the basketball team’s win and their advancement to the competition. But Soonyoung wondered why _they_ \- he, Jihoon, and Seungkwan - had to be here too. They weren’t close to any players of the team aside from Jun. Maybe to Wonwoo as well. But Soonyoung knew he hardly ever talked to the others so it somehow felt weird for him to celebrate with them.

He turned to the center and saw his best friend pick up the mic. His lips quirked upwards, a toothy grin eventually stretching across his face. He knew Jihoon was going to knock everyone off their socks. He is a talented singer after all. He could even compose his own songs - _that’s_ how talented he was.

“Go Woozi!” he hollered, chanting his best friend’s DJ alias. The others chimed with him too. Despite the darkness, he could see the latter briefly blush. Even as a performer, his best friend was still humble and shy to enthusiastic cheers. Soonyoung beamed broadly and continued to tease him just for the heck of it.

**

“Ahh~ Jihoon’s definitely a singer,” Seungcheol commented from his side. Soonyoung jumped a little at his voice, surprised the latter had sat beside him. Last time he remembered, Seungcheol was sitting across from him. He stared at the basketball captain a tad confused.

“Ugh…” he dumbly replied. Soonyoung shook his head, a somewhat sigh and chuckle coming out of his mouth. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Jihoon’s definitely a singer,” he agreed. “A talented one at that,” he added with a wink.

Seungcheol laughed and Soonyoung felt a little breathless at that. He pursed his lips in confusion.

“How about you sing one too, neh Soonyoung?” the athlete told him, passing over to him the song book. Soonyoung raised an eyebrow. “I don’t sing,” he immediately answered whilst shaking his head. He gave the song book back to Seungcheol. “Trust me,” he seriously said. “I never sing,” he stated, his voice filled with finality.

The athlete tilted his head to the side and stared at Soonyoung inquisitively. “But Seungkwan said you sing,” he said through furrowed brows. As if saying his name was a call to come over, his roommate appeared beside Seungcheol. “He does sing, hyung,” the sophomore stated. “He-” Seungkwan emphasized whilst pointing a finger to Soonyoung, “just needs a little push,” he added, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Soonyoung heatedly glared at the younger. “I. Do. Not. Sing,” he grumbled, his eyes turning into deadly slits. “I’m a dancer,” he roughly continued. “And dancers do not sing!”

“Oh come on, Soonyoung! Just one song,” Jun helpfully added from across the room. He turned to his friend and shook his head. “No, thanks,” he vehemently refused.

“Even if I help you with your Maths?” Jihoon then offered. Soonyoung stared at his best friend, mouth agape. It _was_ a nice offer but he quickly regained his senses. He shook his head again and answered: “No way in hell!”

Everyone then started chanting his name and asking him to sing. Soonyoung wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

He was seriously itching to escape. He never really liked singing. He preferred expressing himself with his body. He liked to express emotions through the fluidity of his movements; it was easier for him that way. That’s why he’s a dancer. But he didn’t like the way they were cornering him. He really hated it when he was put on the spot.

The dancer stared at his roommate and mentally tried to choke him to death. The cheeky bastard merely winked at him when their gazes met and then struck up a conversation with Vernon yet again. Even Jun and Jihoon were trying to get him to sing.

_‘Why am I friends with these people again?!’_

He really wanted to throttle his friends at the moment.

“Just one song, Soon,” a quiet voice whispered from beside him.

Soonyoung was about to give that person a piece of his mind but immediately stopped short. Seungcheol was looking at him, his eyes pleading and lips jutted into a pout. The dancer closed his eyes and groaned.

 _‘Not_ that _again,’_ he groused.

Choi Seungcheol was the reason everyone was trying to make him sing. Choi Seungcheol was the reason he was here. Choi Seungcheol was the one who had invited him, all Bambi eyes and puppy dog pout - a pout no human could resist. And yet again, Choi Seungcheol was the reason he’d be doing what he promised not to do in public.

With a heavy sigh, he grabbed for the remote control and entered a song number.

“Just _one_ song,” he stressed, almond eyes meeting doe eyes.

Seungcheol grinned and nodded happily whilst everyone cheered in the background.

With a huff, Soonyoung took the mic and waited for his song to start.

He stared at the infuriating chunk of muscle beside him. Their eyes met again and that lopsided grin was still on his face. He bit his lip, trying not to sigh.

_‘Choi freaking Cheol!’_

Soonyoung then turned towards the screen and started to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to see you all again soon.  
> Ja ne!


	4. Rough hands but still gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like you,” Seungcheol suddenly said. Soonyoung felt himself freeze with honest shock and disbelief. His eyes dramatically widened as his heart suddenly stopped and then started again, but now like a loud beating drum. “I like you,” the other emphasised, his words seemingly like a chant meant to be repeated over and over again. Seungcheol smiled at Soonyoung; that kind of smile - candid and heartstopping but filled with warmth, and sweetness, and pure adoration, and like, and love.

Soonyoung sighed under his breath. He gazed outside the window, his mind floating everywhere and anywhere. The voice of his teacher entered one ear and immediately exited on the other. He just couldn’t focus his mind on the subject at all; the lecture definitely falling on deaf ears. Even the noise of his classmates studiously writing down notes and their low murmurs and chatters had been drowned out into nothingness. Everything around him had become a mere static noise, a blur of insignificance which couldn’t soothe or hold his interest. He sighed again.

He checked his watch. Lunch was still a long way to go. _‘I’m getting hungry,’_ he internally whined. _‘I hope they’d serve pork cutlets today.’_

Soonyoung really couldn’t shake off his boredom. He then decided to subtly watch his classmates.

Jihoon, ever the serious student that he is, was busy writing down notes and listening attentively to the teacher's lecture. _‘I’ll ask him for notes later.’_ It might take a lot of begging but Soonyoung knew his best friend would give in. The latter might be a bit too harsh at times but his heart was certainly golden.

He then saw Jun scribbling away on his notebook, a smirk on his face as his eyes clearly twinkled with mischief. _‘That guy’s definitely up to something,’_ he mused to himself, the corners of lips twitching upwards. _‘Well, he’s always plotting things after all. Seeing him planning someone’s demise or other whatnot isn’t entirely new…’_ The dancer couldn’t help but snicker at his thought. _‘Whomever’s at the end of Jun’s plots, I wish thee good luck!’_

He glanced at his front and saw Wonwoo writing down notes too. Soonyoung hadn’t had much of an opportunity to hangout with the quiet student council representative but whenever they did, the dancer didn’t mind his presence. _‘He’s quite an introvert though,’_ he observed.

Despite his student council role, Jeon Wonwoo never really actively participated in their class. He did what was expected of him as their representative but he’d never do anything more than that. He also usually kept to himself, always a book in his hands or within his reach. He hardly talks, not bothering with anyone at all.

_‘But seeing him with that chunk of muscle is even more surprising!’_

His eyes briefly strayed to that person.

It always baffled Soonyoung how the reserved Wonwoo and this brute of a caveman became extremely close friends. The other was the epitome of calmness and tranquility, like water flowing through the river; whilst the other seemingly like the wind - wild, undeterred, free and callous. He doesn’t get their friendship at all… _‘Who am I to judge? I’m friends with Jun,’_ he mentally shrugged.

He stared at Wonwoo again and noticed he was seemingly in a daze. _‘Oh? Isn’t that an interesting sight,’_ he mused. As far as he knew, he was very studious like Jihoon. _‘Wait a second!’_ He squinted his eyes and realized Wonwoo wasn’t dazing off at all. _‘He’s staring at someone!’_ he mentally screamed.

Soonyoung checked the angle where Wonwoo’s eyes strayed to and almost fell off his chair in disbelief. _‘He’s staring at Jihoon! Oh my God!’_ He stared at Wonwoo and then at his best friend, going back and forth between the two. The dancer was honestly having a mental breakdown. _‘Does Wonwoo like my best friend? Should I tell Jihoon about this or-?’_

He couldn’t finish off his thought as he heard the lunch bell ring. He quickly fixed his things on his desk and was about to approach Jihoon but Soonyoung suddenly felt a strong grip on his arm, forcefully dragging him out of the classroom.

“What the actual-” Soonyoung’s words were cut off by a hand on his mouth. He stared, wide eyes, at the culprit. Seething rage immediately burned in his blood.

The brute of a caveman, that frustrating chunk of muscle, Choi freaking Cheol _himself_ was standing in front of him, gripping his arm and covering his mouth. His eyes turned into deathly slits.

He pushed the source of all his annoyance away. “What the heck was that for?” he angrily spat whilst rubbing his arm. _‘Man, do all basketball players have that strong grip?’_ he grumpily thought, frowning a little.

“Ugh…” Seungcheol dumbly mumbled, apparently surprised with his actions. “About that…” he drawled, suddenly bashful. Soonyoung raised an eyebrow at him. “About what?” he asked between gritted teeth. The other apologetically smiled at him. Seungcheol scratched the back of his neck and then looked away, his lips pursed in deep thought.

The dancer crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. Seungcheol seemed to be taking his time with whatever it was he’s going to tell Soonyoung - or maybe he’s just playing with him like he usually does; it’s seriously frustrating the latter more and more.

“Come on now Choi Seungcheol. We don’t have all day!” he harrumphed. “Lunch hour is ticking away as it is,” he added hotly.

Seemingly gathering his thought - _‘and maybe some courage too,’_ he couldn’t help but think - Seungcheol looked at the dancer, his eyes determined. “Don’t tell Jihoon about it,” he said. Soonyoung tilted his head to the side and frowned at his words. “What shouldn’t I tell him?” he asked, feigning ignorance. _‘So does this mean Wonwoo_ actually _likes Jihoon?!_ ’ The basketball player gave him a saucy grin. “I didn’t mistake you for a fool, Kwon Soonyoung,” he taunted, shaking his head. “You’re smart. I know you’ve already realized it,” he stated, staring challengingly into Soonyoung’s eyes.

The dancer turned his gaze away - ‘ _how the heck did he know I noticed?’_ he mentally groused - and puffed his cheeks, feeling put out. “Why shouldn’t I tell Jihoon about it? It’s about him after all,” he countered defiantly, finally admitting what he knew.

Seungcheol nodded his head contemplatively. “It is about him,” he conceded. “But it’s _about Wonwoo too_ ,” he stressed.

“It’s _his_ feelings, Soonyoung. Even though the other party involved is Jihoon - and he does have the right to know - but don’t you think it’s only proper for Jihoon to know through Wonwoo himself?” Soonyoung stared at the other again, guilt slowly stirring inside of him. _‘That does makes sense…’_ He started to gnaw on his lower lip.

“Wonwoo should be the one to tell his feelings first,” Seungcheol continued. “How can Jihoon know the feelings are sincere if he hears it from other people first? You’re his best friend and I know you care for him - as do I to Wonwoo. But don’t you think it’s better to hear it from the person themselves and see the truth in their eyes?”

The strings in his heart started pulling and stretching - quite painfully too.

Almond eyes then met with doe eyes.  Soonyoung found himself unable to look away. Nor that he wanted to honestly. Confusion swirled at the pits of his stomach.

“I like you,” Seungcheol suddenly said. Soonyoung felt himself freeze with honest shock and disbelief. His eyes dramatically widened as his heart suddenly stopped and then started again, but now like a loud beating drum. “I like you,” the other emphasised, his words seemingly like a chant meant to be repeated over and over again. Seungcheol smiled at Soonyoung; that kind of smile - candid and heartstopping but filled with warmth, and sweetness, and pure adoration, and like, and _love_. The dancer then found himself unexpectedly parched.

Seungcheol took a step back - Soonyoung didn’t even notice they’ve been so close, almost nose to nose - and pushed his hands inside his pockets. He tilted his head to the side and said, “Shouldn’t that come from the person themselves?”

Soonyoung blinked dumbly at his words and immediately realized the basketball player was merely teasing him earlier. He scowled at the latter and looked away, desperately drowning out the way his heart still hammered in his chest.

“Fine,” he grumbled out. “I get your point,” he nodded admittingly. “I won’t tell Jihoon,” he said, his voice filled with promise. Soonyoung saw the latter grin at him and did a victory pose. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at this. “But!” he said, pointing a finger at Seungcheol. “Tell Wonwoo to man up,” he advised, his eyes threatening with a ‘no nonsense’ look. “It’s frustrating to see him pine and not do anything about it,” he sighed, feeling a tad for the quiet Wonwoo.

“It’s never wrong to like someone. He shouldn’t be scared to admit his feelings.”

Seungcheol stared at him, unknown emotions flashing across his beautiful eyes. “Yeah,” he murmured, nodding his head. “I- I’ll keep that in mind,” he added.

The basketball player then gratefully smiled at him and nodded his head. Without another word, he turned his back on Soonyoung and started walking away.

Soonyoung stared at Seungcheol’s retreating form in a bit of a daze. It was as if nothing happened between them at all. _‘Well nothing_ specifically _happened,’_ he thought with a frown.

“I somehow feel disappointed though…”

Absentmindedly, he rubbed at the spot Seungcheol gripped his arm. His hand was rough, calloused resulting from continuous basketball training and maybe even from injuries. Soonyoung wasn’t hurt by his strong grip though. He’s merely surprised. His touch was nonthreatening; it was strangely akin to tenderness.

 _‘Rough hands but still gentle,’_ he thought with a chuckle. _‘Definitely the epitome of Choi freaking Cheol,’_ he mused, a smile playing on his lips.

Shrugging away his thoughts, Soonyoung then made his way to the cafeteria. Worrying would be for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT MOMENT THO GUYSSSSSSSS /deym feelzzzzz (////v\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\)


	5. Voice as sweet as honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Choi freaking Cheol,” he mumbled. Oddly - or maybe not so oddly, his tone was filled with affection.

Soonyoung pushed his already tired limbs to its limits. He repeated the steps again, his eyes critically assessing the fluidity of his movements on the floor-to-ceiling mirror in front of him.

His lips thinned at what he saw.

He stopped halfway through and stared at his reflection. “It’s too awkward,” he grumbled, shaking his head in frustration. He then walked towards the sound system and turned the music off. They have a competition in two months and he wasn’t making any headway on their choreography - even the concept he had in mind seemed off; it’s seriously gritting on his patience.

The dancer huffed and laid down on the floor, exhaustion finally taking over his body. “I better ask the others if they have any ideas,” he tiredly sighed.

He’s the club president and he’s usually the one coming up with their concepts and choregraphies whilst the others would pitch in an idea or two. With the way things are going though, it seems like Soonyoung would have to wear his big boy shorts and _ask_ his juniors for help. He honestly hated that feeling.

It’s not like his juniors were lacking, they’re great dancers and have the passion like Soonyoung has when it came to performing but he rarely asks for their input on the concept making. This is the first time he’s stuck with nothing but jumbled thoughts and half-hearted steps and it’s making the dancer a _tad_ awkward and shy and frustratingly embarrassed. “I’m club president for freaking sake,” he groused, closing his eyes as he tried to rein in his irritation. “I shouldn’t be uninspired like this!”

“You shouldn’t be too hard on yourself, Soonyoung,” someone suddenly said from beside him. “Just trust in yourself and you’ll eventually know what to do.”

The dancer sat up in great surprise. He hadn’t heard anyone walk into the studio - lest of all lying down beside him. His heart _almost_ jumped up to his throat. He stared down at the unexpected visitor whilst trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

“What the heck are doing here?” he asked, his voice laced with annoyance and accusation. His stare turned into a glare when he realized who was his unexpected _and_ unwelcome visitor.

Choi Seungcheol a.k.a frustrating chunk of muscle, bane of Soonyoung’s existence, pure annoyance in a nutshell, owner of that lopsided grin Soonyoung _loathed_ , was staring at him, his eyes twinkling in mirth.

It seems like he thought it was _funny_ surprising the hell out of Soonyoung; his glare turned even more icier.

The basketball player, seemingly _finally_ reading his irritation, smiled apologetically at him. “You weren’t answering my calls,” he said, shrugging his shoulders whilst still lying on the floor. “So I decided to search for you and tada!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up towards Soonyoung. “I finally found you!”

If it weren’t for his body already reaching its limit, Soonyoung would have smacked the other’s shit-eating grin away. He decided a roll of his eyes would suffice as a reply. He _really_ was exhausted after all. Seungcheol just chuckled at his reaction.

Soonyoung then laid down beside him, putting his arms behind his head. He wanted to sleep for a bit. He was suddenly feeling a little drowsy. “Wake me up after five minutes, yeah?” he muttered, his eyes gradually closing. He didn’t wait for the other’s reply. He knew Seungcheol would wake him up.

As sleep slowly descended upon him, he heard Seungcheol’s voice. He was singing some sort of lullaby. “You have a good voice, Cheol,” he found himself saying “Voice as sweet as honey.”

Seungcheol laughed and Soonyoung felt all of his exhaustion being melted away; it was as if his body was being carried by clouds. A smile stretched across his face, feeling quite contented. He made himself more comfortable and let himself be lulled by Seungcheol’s sweet and mellow voice.

“Choi freaking Cheol,” he mumbled. Oddly - or maybe not so oddly, his tone was filled with affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol would honestly make a great boyfriend - or even husband! Ugh. So much feels for supportive Cheol guys ㅠㅠㅠ  
> Hope you like this chapter because I do! Hehe. Cute, sweet, and simply fluff is the definition of sooncheol tbh. (//u\\\\\\\\)
> 
> See you again soon loves!  
> -A


	6. Eyelashes to die for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with Choi freaking Cheol’s face just mere inches away from his face seriously gave Soonyoung a fright. He almost, almost had a heart attack.

It was oddly warm.

Soonyoung felt he had been enveloped by a really, _really_ soft and comfortable blanket. He felt relaxed, as if weightless by the mere comfort the blanket offered him. It was blissful. He couldn’t help but snuggle closer.

He then heard a soft sigh and _something_ tightening on his waist.

 _‘Blankets do not sigh!’_ his groggy mind screamed.

Soonyoung’s eyes opened in alarm. He stared at the spectacle in front of him, mouth gaping like a goldfish. He barely suppresed an umanly squeak.

Waking up with Choi freaking Cheol’s face just mere inches away from his face seriously gave Soonyoung a fright. He almost, _almost_ had a heart attack. He felt like his lifespan have been decreased for a couple of years. He certainly didn’t expect _this_ when he’d wake up from his nap.

He nervously gulped and gazed down at the arm - which was _clearly_ not a blanket - wrapped around his waist. Soonyoung’s heart hammered inside his chest, the tiny muscle seemingly trying to desperately escape from its confines. He gulped again.

Seungcheol had his arm securely wrapped around his waist whilst the other was under his head, acting like a pillow, and their legs unbelievably entwined with each other.

Soonyoung blinked a few times. He couldn’t believe the state they were in. They were cuddling. _Cuddling_! His mind whirred into a frenzy. To say he was in a state of disbelief and numbing shock was an understatement - Kwon Soonyoung was downright and beyond and freaking _bewildered_.

“How the heck did we end up entangled?” he muttered, eyebrows furrowing together.

His eyes gazed towards the infuriating chunk of muscle in front of him, his stare seemingly enraptured by the sleeping basketball player. A thoughtful frown appeared on his face.

He studied Seungcheol’s face, as if seeing it so close for the very first time. “It _is_ my first time,” he chuckled humorlessly.

Seungcheol’s face was chiseled, quite well-defined compared to Soonyoung’s slighlty rounded contours. His features were so different from Soonyoung’s. He knew many thought of Seungcheol as handsome but he had always thought otherwise.

The dancer couldn’t help but trace Seungcheol’s cheeks and nose, unconsciously biting his bottom lip. He then grazed the other’s eyebrows which subtly furrowed with his touch. The tips of his lips quirked upwards, a tad amused.

Soonyoung then glanced at his eyelashes. They were long and thick and beautiful; they seemingly touched his cheeks. “It’s as if they were a girl’s,” he mused. Seungcheol’s eyelashes would be an object of a girl’s jealousy, he was sure of that. “Eyelashes to die for,” he murmured, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

The basketball player then stirred causing Soonyoung to freeze. He immediately realized how creepy he was being.

He pulled his hand away and carefully detached himself, ignoring the cute whine that escaped from Seungcheol. Soonyoung shook his head, clearing away his muddled up thoughts, and stretched his body. Unbelievably, his muscles weren’t _that_ sore anymore.

He walked towards his bag and grabbed for his water bottle, trying and failing to distract himself. He shook his head, as if clearing his mind.

It was futile.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips.

His gaze inevitably went back towards the still sleeping figure on the floor. His lips thinned as his brows furrowed. “The heck did I just do?” he muttered to himself, confused with his actions. His mind were somehow becoming more and more muddled.

He shook his head again and decided to just dance away his confusion. They have a competition coming up and he still doesn’t have a concept. There were _a lot_ more important matters to attend to than wondering about Choi Seungcheol.

Soonyoung turned on the music, finally shutting out all thoughts about a certain infuriating chunk of muscle. He needed to concentrate after all.

But if Soonyoung had still been looking, he would have seen the amused grin Seungcheol carefully hid from him.

It was only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohyasssss Soonyoung's definitely slowly getting there!!!! (////v\\\\\\\\)  
> I seriously love the last bit with Cheol. Hihi. It's certainly only a matter of time guys!!!!!
> 
> See you again soon~~~


	7. Arms oddly felt like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung shook his head and slightly pulled away from their hug. “You’re an idiot, you know,” he told him, his tone close to affectionate. He hugged Seungcheol again and basked in his embrace. “An annoying chunk of idiotic muscle,” he cheekily mumbled.

It was a first for Soonyoung. He stared, lips pursed into a thin line, at the lone figure standing at the middle of the crowded basketball court. They were people screaming and cheering, cameras flashing, and confetti flying all around them; yet despite the chaos all around them, Choi Seungcheol stood at its midst with a faraway look on his eyes. The sight alone made Soonyoung’s usual irritation for the athlete be washed away - just a teeny tiny bit. His heart constricted in pain.

Without thinking, Soonyoung made his way towards the center. He smiled at his friends from the basketball team and congratulated them on their victory. He even gave Jun a proud pat on the back. But Soonyoung was on a mission, his gaze locked on the annoying chunk of muscle; it was obvious no one could stop the dancer from approaching the latter.

Stopping just in front of the basketball team’s captain, he crossed his arms over his chest and raised a curious eyebrow. “Why the long face?” he asked. “You guys won the championship,” he stated, disinterestedly waving at the celebration all around them. “You should be bouncing up and down in joy - not sulking like kicked puppy.”

His comment got a little smile from the athlete but his shoulders were still slumped. Soonyoung couldn’t help but roll his eyes, his irritation slowly creeping back.

“Yah Choi Seungcheol!” he exclaimed, poking the other in the chest. “You should be proud of yourself,” he said, glaring daggers. “You won. You brought home the trophy. Heck! You’re even part of the mythical five,” he rambled on. “Don’t frown like a beaten up clown and freaking smile that stupid lopsided smile-” Seungcheol was staring at him now, eyes clearly amused. “Why aren’t you that annoying, barking happy puppy you always were whenever you won a game? Your attitude is weird right now and it’s seriously bothering me!” he huffed, irritation radiating off of now.

Choi Seungcheol just stared at him, his lips quirked. He looked like he was trying not to grin but it also looked like he was suppressing a smirk. Soonyoung found his eyes turning into an icy glare. “What?” he grumbled. The athlete just shook his head in reply.

 _‘Why do I even care?_ ’ he found himself thinking.

He was about to turn and walk back to the bleachers when a hand stopped him. He stared at Seungcheol’s large hand, holding onto his wrist. He raised an eyebrow at the latter, a tad confused with his actions.

Before he could question him though, Soonyoung found himself engulfed in a warm hug.

He sucked in a deep breath, surprised at the sudden warmth Seungcheol was giving off. He felt his heart beat a mile minute. The basketball player’s arms were around his torso, his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder. Unconsciously, the dancer slipped his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, bringing the latter closer. He certainly didn’t expect _this_ to happen.

“Yah what’s wrong?” he whispered into Seungcheol’s ears. The latter released a heavy sigh, his hold slightly tightening. “It just feels so surreal you know,” Seungcheol finally answered. “I was seriously hoping we’d win; we practiced for hours and went through Hell for us to be here,” he continued. “I-I just didn’t expect we’d actually win you know,” he said, chuckling a bit after.

Soonyoung shook his head and slightly pulled away from their hug. “You’re an _idiot_ , you know,” he told him, his tone close to affectionate. He hugged Seungcheol again and basked in his embrace. “An annoying chunk of idiotic muscle,” he cheekily mumbled.

Seungcheol merely laughed at his comment, undeterred by the insult.

It was a first for Soonyoung, really. It was his first time actually reaching out to Seungcheol. This was honestly the first and only time he’d admit to himself he actually cares for the other. He rather liked Seungcheol’s affectionate side.

Admittedly, and unashamedly, Seungcheol’s arms oddly felt like home. He’d make sure to remember that tidbit for the future.


	8. A back he could lean on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll always be here for you, Soonyoung,” he quietly whispered. “Always.”

A tired sigh escaped from his lips. He stared at his reflection, lips thinning and brows furrowing. He was breathing heavily, desperately trying to catch his breath. He gulped slowly as he continued with his staring. He was drenched with his own sweat; his hair was even annoyingly sticking to his forehead. He looked an utter mess. He scowled at himself. He really shouldn’t be here at all.

Soonyoung had given the dance team a week off. They weren’t making any headway with their choreography. Their synchronisation was off and their movements still lacked its normal fluidity and flawlessness. Everything was just too awkward and too frustrating to watch. If they continued to practice with the way they were doing, the results would surely be far from their expectations. They would definitely fail especially if they continued to push themselves. That’s why Soonyoung had banned everyone from the dance studio for a whole week, so they could all rejuvenate their body as well as their spirit. It was a much needed break for everyone.

Yet Soonyoung, being his usual stubborn and hardworking self, still practiced until well into the night and until his limbs were screaming. He shook his head at his own selfishness.

He turned off the music and grabbed for his water bottle. He was seriously drained. He slid onto the floor and greedily downed his cool drink.

Soonyoung suddenly found himself too exhausted to move. It seemed like gravity had made him immobile. He tiredly sighed, putting his water bottle away. He slumped onto his back and laid on the floor. He honestly felt like sleeping. His eyelids were even getting heavier by the second.

No more than a minute has passed, Soonyoung drifted off to dreamland.

 

**

Soonyoung woke up in a daze and quite confused. He remembered falling asleep on the dance studio but now, he was being carried on a familiar back to what he believes was his dormitory. He wiggled a bit, making himself more comfortable.

“You have a bad habit of sleeping anywhere when you’re tired, do you know that?” Seungcheol told him, voice filled with amusement. He knew the basketball player was smiling that stupid lopsided grin of his. Soonyoung couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He then shrugged. “Old habits die hard,” he groggily retorted. Seungcheol merely chuckled at his response and continued on carrying Soonyoung.

As a comfortable silence enveloped them, Soonyoung took the time to study Seungcheol’s back.

His shoulders were wide. His muscles were firm and quite sturdy. It was clearly a back of someone with great athleticism. It was a back of someone strong and reliable. It was a back of someone with great principle and personality. And most definitely, it was a back of someone Soonyoung could really lean on. It was the back of Choi Seungcheol, frustrating chunk of muscle, bane of his existence, pure annoyance in a nutshell, owner of that stupid lopsided grin he absolutely loathes - it was the back of someone he could _always_ depend on.

With his realization, he tightened his hold on Seungcheol. “Thank you,” he softly murmured. His words were simple and brief yet they were everything Soonyoung wanted to tell the basketball player. He knew Seungcheol understood his meaning with the way the latter shyly chuckled and the way his ears turned red. Seungcheol definitely knew the weight of his words.

 

**

Soonyoung was deeply asleep again when they had reached the dormitory. Seungcheol carefully opened the dancer’s room, Seungkwan was kind enough to give him his key, and silently walked towards Soonyoung’s bed.

He dutifully changed the dancer’s practice clothes into more comfortable ones and tucked him into bed. He brushed away the few strands of hair on Soonyoung’s forehead.

“I’ll always be here for you, Soonyoung,” he quietly whispered. “ _Always_.”

Feeling a little brave, he lightly kissed Soonyoung on the forehead. The dancer breathed a happy sigh. Seungcheol smiled fondly at the sleeping spitfire.

“Good night, Soonyoung. Dream sweets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS DATLAST PART UGH /my sooncheol aching heart ㅠㅠㅠ


	9. Fluffy hair like a puppy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re such an idiot,” he mused, ruffling Seungcheol’s hair absentmindedly. His hair was unexpectedly soft and fluffy like a puppy’s. The basketball player chuckled. “An annoying chunk of idiotic muscle?” he cheekily replied. Soonyoung just laughed, all thoughts of killing Seungcheol suspended for the time being.

Soonyoung hastily walked, his fast steps echoing through the almost empty hallway. Irritation was radiating off of him excessively, as if a blanket of pure annoyance had enveloped him and was scaring off people. Students and teachers alike gave way to him, escaping his deadly aura. They didn’t want to be on the end of the dancer’s infamous temper. Soonyoung walked faster as he eyed the building outside. He was dead set on arriving at his destination as fast as possible.

He pushed open the doors, ignoring the loud bang from his forceful entrance. His beady eyes focused on the figure dribbling a basketball near the bleachers. He made his way towards the person, his feet heavy on the floor.

“Yah Choi Seungcheol!” he exclaimed once he was close enough. The basketball player turned towards him, a curious expression on his face. The twinkle in his eyes irked Soonyoung more. “How dare you tell the staff to _lock_ the dance studio!” he exploded. “ _You_ don’t have that kind of authority. Only the president or the adviser could do that. You’re not even a _member_ of the dance team!”

Choi annoying Cheol merely chuckled at his outburst. “That’s why I asked Ms. Kwon to lock it. She’s your adviser after all,” he smartly answered.

Soonyoung stammered at the basketball player’s audacity. “Why the heck did you that?!” he screeched. He honestly couldn’t believe Seungcheol had the _nerve_ to bypass his authority. He was fuming _mad_.

The basketball player grabbed his shoulders. “You banned _everyone_ from the studio, right?” he asked. Soonyoung stared at him bewildered. “Yeah,” he dumbly answered. “Then everyone including _you_ -” Seungcheol stressed ”-should be banned from stepping foot inside the dance studio until your break is over.”

The dancer scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “You shouldn’t have done that still,” he argued, losing the fight in him. Sensing this, Seungcheol pulled Soonyoung towards the bleachers and made him sit down. “I had to,” he softly told the dancer. “You were pushing yourself too hard again. I didn’t want you to strain yourself or worse get injured,” he explained. “I was worried about you.”

Soonyoung huffed, feeling defeated. He knew Seungcheol was right. He was always right. _Especially_ if it’s about Soonyoung and it totally irritated the dancer. It’s as if Seungcheol had some sort of sixth sense whenever Soonyoung was pushing himself. He always made it a point to stop the dancer from getting any further. He somehow felt like a kid being taken care of. He scowled at his thought.

“Are you still mad?” Seungcheol carefully asked. He was about to say yes but seeing the stupid puppy dog eyes on the other somehow diminished his irritation.

“No,” he replied, a little dejectedly. He could only sigh at his soft spot for the basketball player.

Seungcheol then grinned and sat beside Soonyoung. “Good,” he said. “Because I can finally do this!”

Before Soonyoung could ask what it was, the basketball player had laid down, his head on Soonyoung’s lap. The dancer shook his head at his childishness.

“You’re such an _idiot_ ,” he mused, ruffling Seungcheol’s hair absentmindedly. His hair was unexpectedly soft and fluffy like a puppy’s. The basketball player chuckled. “An annoying chunk of idiotic muscle?” he cheekily replied. Soonyoung just laughed, all thoughts of killing Seungcheol suspended for the time being.

He soon found himself relaxing in the basketball player’s presence. He smiled appreciatively.

_‘What would I do without Seungcheol?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft soft soft sooncheol is lifeu uwu


	10. Eyes that do not lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve liked you for a very long time now,” he confessed, shrugging his shoulders. “Heck I think I am honestly in love with you,” he added thoughtfully.
> 
> “No,” he then said, shaking his head again. “I am definitely in love with you.”

“Cheol hyung's here, Soonyoung hyung,” Chan told him as the younger handed him his towel. Soonyoung looked up from his phone - he was watching a video of their practice earlier - and saw the basketball player by the studio’s door. Seungcheol waved him over. His brows furrowed together in confusion. He stood up and walked towards him.

“Hey,” he said as a greeting. “What are you doing here?” The basketball player chuckled. “Your practice is finished now, right?” he asked instead of answering Soonyoung’s question. The dancer nodded his head. “Yeah,” he simply replied, still confused as to the basketball player’s visit. Seungcheol then smiled widely. “Good,” he said. “Go get your bag and let’s go!” he ordered, turning Soonyoung around and pushing him back inside the dance studio.

The dancer was totally baffled with Seungcheol’s behaviour but did what he was told. He packed up his things and like an over-excited puppy, Seungcheol grabbed it from his grasp and slung it over his shoulders. “Come on. Come on,” he urged the dancer. Soonyoung shot him an annoyed look but followed him to the door. “Don’t forget to clean up and lock up, okay?” he told his members before stepping out the studio. They all chorused with a collective ‘yes,’ assuring Soonyoung that they won’t forget.

The two walked together silently. Well, it was more like Seungcheol pulling Soonyoung by the wrist and was leading the way to God-knows-where. The basketball player didn’t even utter a single word. He just pulled Soonyoung like he was some pet being taken on a walk.

“Yah!” Soonyoung snapped, his feet dragging to a stop. “Where the heck are we going?” he demanded, his annoyance at being practically kidnapped showing. Seungcheol stopped. He stared at Soonyoung a little bashfully. He then let go of his wrist and fumbled with the strap of Soonyoung’s gym bag. “I wanted to spend some time with you,” he timidly answered, a small pout on his lips.

Soonyoung put his hands on his hips. “We spend _a lot_ of time together,” he plainly pointed out. It was the truth. They’ve been spending a lot of time together ever since Wonwoo and Jihoon became a couple. He and Seungcheol were the unofficial chaperones and fourth wheelers. He didn’t understand _why_ Seungcheol still wanted to hangout even after all those cringe-worthy dates they’ve witnessed together. Soonyoung suddenly grimaced at the memory of the two recent love birds kissing. It was a sight his innocent heart wasn’t ready to witness.

“Because I like you,” Seungcheol then blurted out. His eyes widened as he realized his words. Soonyoung stared at him pensively. “I like you too?” he replied, a tad baffled.

The basketball player shook his head. “No. _No_. You don’t get it,” he sighed, sifting through his brown locks. His doe eyes bored into Soonyoung’s. “I _like_ you,” he repeated, stressing each word carefully.

Soonyoung merely blinked. “What?” he dumbly reacted. He couldn’t believe what was happening. _‘He likes me?’_ he thought, tremendously thrown off guard by the confession. ‘ _He_ seriously _likes_ me?’

Seungcheol smiled at him ruefully. “I’ve liked you for a very long time now,” he confessed, shrugging his shoulders. “Heck I think I am honestly in love with you,” he added thoughtfully.

“No,” he then said, shaking his head again. “I am _definitely_ in love with you.”

The dancer was speechless. He stared and gawked, totally and utterly speechless. “What?” was the only thing his mouth seemed to be capable of saying.

“I am in love _with you_ , Kwon Soonyoung,” Seungcheol told him, eyes filled with so many emotions.

Sincerity.

Adoration.

 _Love_.

Fear.

Soonyoung gulped.

“I love you,” he repeated, voice almost pleading.

His heart ached. The dancer knew it was the truth. He knew it because Seungcheol’s eyes have said so. He knew it because Seungcheol’s eyes were eyes that could _not_ lie. No. Never.

He gulped again. Seungcheol likes him. Seungcheol loves him. The frustrating chunk of muscle, bane of his existence, pure annoyance in a nutshell, owner of that stupid lopsided grin he absolutely loathes was in love with him. _Him_. Kwon Soonyoung.

Choi Seungcheol was in love with Kwon Soonyoung. And he honestly couldn’t believe it at all.

And so he ran. Soonyoung ran away and didn’t look back.

 

**

Seungcheol stared at Soonyoung’s retreating back, eyes prickling with tears. His heart constricted painfully as the distance between him and the dancer increased, both physically and figuratively.

He chuckled humourlessly, wiping a stray tear away. “You did it,” he told himself. “You _finally_ did it,” he said, choking out a sob.

He looked up at the sky and finally let his tears fall. He finally did it. He finally confessed his feelings. But at what cost? He lost Kwon Soonyoung. He just lost the only person he didn’t want to lose.

The basketball player chuckled again, his eyes void of any emotion.

“Why did I have to fall in love with a spitfire like Kwon Soonyoung?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart ;_; this is like... So angsty. I kenttt ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ


	11. My heart is yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanted you to be there, Cheol,” he whispered. He then opened his eyes. “I just wanted you to be there because I wanted the person I love to be there,” he said, smiling shyly.

It had been a week since Seungcheol’s confession. Soonyoung was still too shocked about knowing the basketball player’s feelings for him whilst the latter seemed to have simply forgotten about it.

He still acted his normal self in class, with his teammates, and with their friends. But to Soonyoung? He clearly changed.

Seungcheol hadn’t bothered him like he used to everyday. He hadn’t dropped into their dance studio with drinks or sweets like he used to. He hadn’t even smiled at Soonyoung like he used to. They still talked, normal teenage conversations like homeworks and college, but it was different. _Coldy_ different.

It honestly irked Soonyoung how emotionally, mentally, and physically it has affected him. He shouldn’t care about Seungcheol ignoring him but he cares. He seriously and deeply _cares_. But more frustratingly, he couldn’t do anything about their situation. Or rather, he didn’t know what to do.

Their friends have surely noticed the change in their interactions too but thankfully refrained from asking them about it.

As days passed and things seemed to be on a standstill, he then decided to put Seungcheol’s confession and cold treatment at the back of his mind, burying it deep into his subconscious. He then concentrated all of his energy to their practice. He trained hard, almost forcing to overexert himself. It was his last competition in his high school career after all; he wanted it to be flawless, perfect.

He’d perform with all of his heart and celebrate no matter the outcome. His final stage would be his swan song. He’d give it his all to perform the performance of his lifetime.

With or without Seungcheol by his side, he’d perform with his heart on his sleeve and won’t ever regret it.

 

**

Soonyoung stared at his reflection. He was in their dressing room, alone. His members were outside, watching the other contestants perform, leaving Soonyoung to his own devices. He was desperately trying to calm down his nerves but his attempts were all futile. He closed his eyes again and tried to count backwards.

“Knock knock.” He then heard Jihoon’s voice. He opened his eyes and saw through the mirror his best friend. He was standing by door, smiling at Soonyoung. The dancer instantly returned it.

“Hey,” he said, waving over Jihoon. The small lad walked towards him and pushed a bouquet of sunflowers onto his face. Soonyoung scrunched up his face. “Shouldn’t you give this to me after we perform?” he asked but still took the bouquet in his hands, a smile playing on his lips.

He stared at the bright yellow flowers, his nerves somehow calming. “Thanks,” he said, smiling at his best friend gratefully. “It’s not from me,” Jihoon replied with a huff. Soonyoung raised an eyebrow. “Then from whom?” he asked. Jihoon stared at him, unamused. The dancer just furrowed his brows and frowned.

“We knew, you know,” Jihoon told him, suddenly serious. He leaned on the dresser, crossed his arms over his chest, and stared meaningfully at Soonyoung. “We _knew_ Cheol has feelings for you-” Soonyoung’s brows shot up in surprise “-and that he has finally confessed to you.”

Soonyoung suddenly looked down, unable to meet his best friend’s gaze. “Did he tell you?” he timidly asked. Jihoon scoffed. “He didn’t. It was just plain as day how much he adores you,” he said, rolling his eyes. The dancer stared at him, bewildered. “It was?” he dumbly asked. This was the first time he’d heard of it. His best friend nodded his head. “ _Everyone knew_ ,” he replied but then frowned. He stared at Soonyoung, brows knitted. “Everyone knew _except_ for you so it seems.”

Soonyoung started to caress the flower petals, his thoughts in a daze. “I-I just… You know…” He tried to explain or whatever it was he was trying to do. He honestly didn’t know.

He groaned out in frustration. “I just wasn’t expecting it,” he admitted.

Jihoon squeezed his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. “Things will be alright,” he told him. Soonyoung nodded his head, smiling slightly. “I hope so,” the dancer replied. “I honestly hope so.”

 

**

Soonyoung ran, pushing his tired legs to go faster and faster. He pushed open the doors and rushed into the almost empty gym. A lone figure stood at the center of the basketball court. He dashed for the figure and pounced on him as he was about to turn, completely and successfully trapping him under Soonyoung.

“You’re a jerk,” the dancer fumed, glaring down at the bane of his existence. Seungcheol knitted his brows together. “What did I do?” he asked, clearly confused. “You didn’t watch our competition!” Soonyoung seethed. The basketball player tentatively sat up. “I did,” he told him, his lips pursing. The dancer squinted, doubtful. “But I didn’t see you,” he argued, pouting a little. Seungcheol shrugged. “I was at the back,” he answered. “And I only watched your performance. After that I left.”

The dancer crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Seungcheol. They were now face to face, Soonyoung straddling the other. “You’re still a jerk,” he persistently insisted.

Seungcheol chuckled. “Okay, okay,” he conceded. “I’m sorry for not staying,” he tried to appease the dancer but Soonyoung was still mad at him.

He ran a hand through his hair and then sighed. “Did you win though?” he curiously asked. The dancer shook his head. Seungcheol instantly deflated. “Oh,” he lamely replied. He didn’t know what to say.

Soonyoung then reached for his jacket pocket and pulled out a medal. “We didn’t get first place but we still got a medal for placing third,” he beamed, grinning from ear to ear as he showed Seungcheol the bronze medal they had received.

Seungcheol stared at the medal and then back at the dancer, the tips of his lips lifting. “Congratulations!” he said, now smiling his stupid lopsided smile. “You certainly earned it,” he added, voice proud and earnest. Soonyoung nodded his head. “Of course, I do,” he replied haughtily. “I’ve worked my ass off just to get where I am now.” Seungcheol merely chuckled.

The dancer glared at him again. “You’re _still_ a jerk though,” he repeated, still persistent. The basketball player seemed totally confused. “What did I do exactly for you to be this mad at me?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow at him and then looked away, a blush slightly dusting his cheeks. “Why didn’t you personally give me the flowers?” he mumbled, his blush reddening further.

The basketball player stared at him, surprised; his own cheeks turning red too. “I-I just thought you didn’t want to see me there,” he stuttered, a little bit uncertain. Soonyoung gazed at him, his stare challenging. “And _why_ do you think I’d want that?” he demanded, eyes squinting.

Seungcheol stammered unintelligibly before clearing his throat. He looked away from Soonyoung’s gaze, jaw clicking. He found himself unable to answer.

The dancer then sighed. He grabbed for Seungcheol’s cheeks and made the basketball player look at him. Their gazes met again and Soonyoung couldn’t hold back a smile from spreading across his face. “I _wanted_ you to be there,” Soonyoung admitted, caressing the other’s cheeks. He leaned into the other, eyes closed and their foreheads lightly touching.

“I wanted you to be there to calm my nerves with flowers and encourage me with your lopsided smile. I wanted you to be there in the audience, preferably on the front row, and cheer for me. I wanted you to be there to give me a warm hug after my performance.” Seungcheol listened to him, completely entranced. “I wanted you to be there when the results would be announced because whatever the outcome may be, I know things would be alright because I’d glance in your direction and you’d reassure me with your eyes.”

Soonyoung opened his eyes and pulled away. He anxiously bit his lip, trying to contain his emotions. His heart was hammering inside his chest.

He then chuckled, tears starting to pool at the corner of his eyes. Seungcheol was now staring back at him, eyes brimming with emotions. He smiled fondly at the infuriating chunk of muscle in front of him.

“I wanted you to be there so I could tell you that _I danced for you_ tonight,” Soonyoung told him, his beady almond eyes boring into Seungcheol’s beautiful doe ones. “I danced with my heart on my sleeve,” he continued. “I danced,” he paused, exhaling a shaky breath. “I danced my swan song tonight and it was all just _for you_.”

Seungcheol brushed a stray tear from his cheeks. Soonyoung leaned into his touch and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly. “I wanted you to be there, Cheol,” he whispered. He then opened his eyes. “I just wanted you to be there because I wanted the person _I love_ to be there,” he said, smiling shyly.

The basketball player’s eyes then widened dramatically. Soonyoung scowled at him, slightly annoyed. “Don’t be so surprised,” he scolded, slapping his arm. “Is it so hard to believe?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Seungcheol answered with a nod, still clearly shocked by his confession.

Soonyoung sighed and rolled his eyes. He then grabbed for Seungcheol’s cheeks again and glared. He reined in his irritation.

“I. Love. You. Choi. Seung. Cheol,” he said in between kisses on the lips, surprising the basketball player even more. “My heart is yours. _All yours_.”

He then wrapped his arms around Seungcheol, burying his face on the crook of the latter’s neck. He was utterly embarrassed and surprised with what he did.

Seungcheol seemed to have snapped out of his daze as he had wrapped his arms around the dancer’s waist, pulling Soonyoung impossibly closer.

“God,” he breathed. “I love you so much,” he mumbled, a happy smile appearing on his face. The dancer chuckled. “I know,” he teased. He gave Seungcheol a quick kiss on the cheek. “And I love you too,” he shyly mumbled. Seungcheol kissed the top of his head, a happy sigh leaving his lips.

He might’ve been a pain in the ass, a frustrating chunk of muscle, the bane of Soonyoung’s existence, pure annoyance in a nutshell, and owner of that stupid lopsided grin the dancer absolutely loathes; but falling in love with Kwon Soonyoung and being loved in return? Choi Seungcheol definitely wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. This has been such a great journey ;u;  
> Thank you for everyone for all the support.  
> But but but!!! Don't worry. I'll be back with another sooncheol soon!!! (///\\\\\\\\\\)  
> See you until then. uwu  
> Ja!

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying my hand on sooncheol (///_\\\\\\)  
> Also posted in my AFF acct ;;


End file.
